Celos y Reconciliaciones
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: NaruGaa / AU / Naruto y Gaara llevan preparando una noche especial para ellos solos durante mucho tiempo, pero la llegada de alguien inesperado hará que los planes se anulen... ¿o no?


**Aquí vamos con otro fic. Esta vez NaruGaa.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**_Naruto_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Celos y Reconciliaciones**_

Salió del trabajo lo más rápido que pudo. Empezó a correr por las calles llenas de gente. Quería ir cuanto antes a su casa para estar con su pareja. Cenar, charlar y ¿quién sabe? Quizás algo más. Cuando dobló la esquina, chocó contra alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo.

- Perdón, lo siento –se disculpó.

- Ten más cuidado, dobe –esa voz le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

- ¡¿Sasuke?!

- Hola, Naruto.

En la otra punta de la cuidad, un muchacho pelirrojo preparaba los últimos detalles de la cita que dentro de un rato tendría con su novio. Quería que todo saliera perfecto, porque después de mucho tiempo, Naruto tenía una noche libre para pasarla con él. Sólo con él. Fue a su habitación a arreglarse. Cuando pasó por delante de la mesilla de noche no pudo evitar pararse a ver la foto que allí reposaba. Salían él y Naruto. Era la primera foto que se hicieron como pareja, porque lo que le tenía mucho cariño. Sonrió y fue a coger la ropa que llevaría esa noche. Quedaba muy poco tiempo para que el rubio llegara.

Ya preparado, se volvió a mirar en el espejo, inquieto. Regresó al salón para sentarse en el sofá a esperar la llegada de su chico. Cinco minutos, diez minutos, treinta minutos. A Gaara se le hacía interminable la espera. Una hora. Naruto era de llegar tarde, sí, pero no tanto tiempo. Siempre que iba a tardar, avisaba, pero hoy no lo había hecho. Preocupado, llamó a su móvil, pero no obtuvo respuesta. En ese momento recordó que el rubio se había dejado el móvil esa mañana en casa porque no le daba tiempo a cargar la batería. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más alterado. Fue hasta la ventana y se asomó. No vio a nadie. El pelirrojo no podía estarse quieto. Andaba de un lado a otro del salón, nervioso. Empezó a pensar en lo que habría podido retrasar al ojiazul; ¿su jefe no le ha dejado salir antes?, ¿le ha salido una reunión de última hora? O, lo que es peor, ¿le ha pasado algo? De repente, el ruido del teléfono le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, Gaara.

- Naruto –respiró aliviado- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasa...

- Sí, sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, que llamo desde una cabina –interrumpió el otro- Voy a llegar muy tarde, así que vete a dormir. Estoy con Sasuke. Te… –y la llamada se cortó.

Gaara se quedó helado. _"¿¡¿Sasuke?!?"_ pensó. No entendía qué hacía Sasuke en la cuidad. Pero lo que menos entendía era qué hacía Naruto con ese, justo el día en el que le había prometido estar con él. Colgó el teléfono con ira y fue directo a su cuarto. Se puso algo más cómodo y se tumbó en la cama. Intentó por todos los medios que las lágrimas no cayeran por sus mejillas, pero no pudo. Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. De todas las personas con las que el rubio se podía encontrar, ¿por qué precisamente Sasuke?

El pelirrojo sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra el Uchiha. Entre él y el moreno, Naruto escogería al moreno, si se diese el caso. El rubio todavía le tenía cariño, aún después de dejarle tirado como una colilla para irse a estudiar a otro país. Gaara, por aquella época, estaba enamorado de Naruto, pero no le había dicho nada por miedo a perderle como amigo. Cuando le vio tan triste, decidió que primero le ayudaría a superar la ruptura y luego le iría enamorando poco a poco. Y eso fue lo que pasó. Naruto acabó confesándole sus sentimientos y, con el paso del tiempo, decidieron vivir juntos. Pero el ojiazul nunca había podido recuperarse del todo de la marcha del Uchiha. Siempre que escuchaba a alguien nombrarle, un brillo especial aparecía en sus ojos. Eso entristecía enormemente a Gaara, aparte de que los celos invadían su cuerpo. El miedo a perder a Naruto era comparable al amor que sentía por él.

Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando del pelirrojo. Pero al escuchar el ruido del cerrojo, se despertó de golpe. Era Naruto. No quería verle. Tampoco quería que supiera que había estado llorando por él, así que, se quedó en la cama, haciéndose el dormido.

El rubio, por su parte, entró con cuidado en la habitación para no despertar a su novio. Se desvistió y sólo se puso el pantalón del pijama. Al llegar al borde de la cama, se inclinó para dar un beso en la mejilla a su pareja.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces, Naruto? –preguntó de golpe, dándose la vuelta para encararle.

- ¿Estás despierto? –se sobresaltó- Sólo quería darte un beso de buenas noches, nada más.

- Ah, pues muy bien. Buenas noches. Que descanses.

- Espera un momento –impidió al mayor darse le vuelta y le tocó la mejilla. Estaba húmeda- Gaara, ¿has estado llorando?

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, ruborizado. Todos sus esfuerzos para que no le viera así no habían valido la pena. Ahora sólo quedaba decir la verdad.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te duele algo? Respóndeme.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo con Sasuke?

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

- Nada. Nos hemos cruzado en la calle, me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo y me ha invitado a cenar. Eso es todo.

- ¿Recuerdas que me prometiste que esta noche estaríamos juntos? –preguntó dolido.

- Claro que sí. ¡Cómo lo voy a olvidar! Pero es que Sasuke insistió tanto que no pude negarme.

- En resumen, que preferiste estar con él antes que conmigo.

- ¡No es eso! Sasuke es mi amigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía y ya te he dicho que insistió mucho en hablar conmigo. No tienes por qué ponerte celoso, Gaara. Pero sí, te mereces una disculpa. Lo siento –le acarició la mejilla con ternura- ¿Me perdonas?

El mayor miró los ojos azules del otro y vio que lo que decía era verdad, de corazón. Aparte de que le costaba mucho decirle que no cuando ponía esa cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Odiaba ser tan débil ante los encantos del Uzumaki.

- … Está bien, te perdono.

Naruto le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban y después le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Todavía es de noche –dijo Naruto pensativo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que todavía no es tarde para cumplir mi promesa –respondió con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír antes de que el rubio le volviera a besar, esta vez, con más pasión. Las lenguas de ambos luchaban por lograr entrar en la cavidad bucal del otro, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Naruto destapó a su novio y le quitó la parte de arriba del pijama. Comenzó a dar pequeños besos por su cuello, dejando marcas a su paso. Llegó a los pezones y masajeó uno con su mano mientras que estimulaba el otro con su boca. El pelirrojo notó cómo esas pequeñas atenciones comenzaban a excitarle. Rápidamente, y como pudo, bajó los pantalones a Naruto y vio que él también estaba excitado.

El ojiazul bajó, entre besos, por el vientre del mayor hasta encontrarse con su pantalón, el cual bajó junto con el bóxer, dejando libre su erección. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se metió el pene en la boca y comenzó a masturbarlo, justo como le gustaba. De arriba abajo, saboreando todo lo que su pelirrojo le ofrecía.

- Más rá-pido, Naruto –pidió entre gemidos.

Dicho y hecho. El menor aumentó el ritmo hasta que el semen de su amante llenó su boca. Volvió a subir hasta el rostro de Gaara. El color de sus mejillas competía con el de su cabello, pero lo mejor era que sus ojos aguamarina hacían un gran contraste. Le encantaba esa visión. No pudo evitar besarle con ternura. Después lamió tres de sus dedos y alzó las caderas del mayor para prepararle.

- Gaara –metió el primer dedo.

- Di-ime.

- Tengo que confesarte una cosa –introdujo el segundo y el tercer dígito- Quiero que sepas que no tienes por qué tener celos de Sasuke. Con él nunca llegué a hacer esto. Y me alegro de no haberlo hecho, porque así pude hacerlo por primera vez contigo.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima. Elevó su brazo y tocó la mejilla de su pareja. Naruto le besó al tiempo en que le penetraba de una estocada. Ambos gimieron al unísono y el ojiazul comenzó con unas suaves embestidas que, al poco rato, se convirtieron en un fuerte vaivén. Los cuerpos de ambos amantes chocaban con cada penetración. Naruto comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Gaara al ritmo de las embestidas para que así tuviera más placer. El Sabaku no aguantó más y se volvió a correr en la mano de su novio al tiempo que éste lo hacía en su interior, dejando escapar ambos un sonoro gemido que inundó la habitación.

Cansado, Naruto salió del interior de su amante y se recostó a su lado, acariciándole el pelo. Éste, por su parte, se acomodó entre sus brazos.

- Naruto, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿De qué quería hablar Sasuke contigo?

- Me ha preguntado si quería volver con él.

El mayor no pudo evitar tensarse y mirar asustado a Naruto.

- Le he dicho que no, por supuesto. Ahora estoy con quien quiero estar y nunca me separaré de él, aunque tenga que cumplir las promesas a medias –sonrió apenado.

- No te preocupes, lo importante es que las cumples, al fin y al cabo –dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Al poco rato se quedaron dormidos. Uno abrazado al otro y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
